(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention improves the conventional rotary type double flow path heat exchange apparatus by providing automatic exchange fluid flow rate modulation so as to timely change the temperature distribution between a fluid and a heat exchange rotating disk, or to modulate the composition ratio of the gaseous or liquid state pumping fluid. The heat exchange rotating disk inside the rotary type heat exchange apparatus is coated with penetrating or absorbing type moisture absorbing material, the penetrating or absorbing type moisture absorbing material is inserted into the rotating disk, or the heat exchange rotating disk itself has a concurrent dehumidification function to provide the dehumidification effect of the total heat exchange function.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional double flow path heat reclaiming device or total heat reclaiming device through which a gaseous or liquid state pumping fluid is passed includes:
(1) A fixed type fluid heat reclaiming device;
(2) A fixed type fluid total heat reclaiming device;
(3) A rotary type fluid heat reclaiming device; and
(4) A rotary type fluid total heat reclaim device.
Such heat reclaiming devices are usually selected to operate at a set flow speed, and as a result their heat exchange efficiency is affected by the temperature difference between input and output sides, by the fluid composition difference between the spaces of the exchange gaseous or liquid state fluids, or by the difference in fluid speeds and the temperature difference between the spaces of the exchange gaseous or liquid state fluids. Further, conventional heat exchangers are unable to modulate the heat exchange flow rate so as to modulate the fluid composition difference between the spaces of the exchange gaseous or liquid state fluids, or to provide an automatic modulation function to proactively modulate the heat exchange flow rate, thereby achieving an energy saving effect by matching the temperature difference or humidity difference.